


Heated

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Chains, F/M, Full Moon, Married Couple, Mates, Riding, Self Lubrication, Werewolf Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin's heat and the full moon match up. This could be a really good thing, or a really bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

She doesn't always lock him up like this. Sometimes, the full moon lines up with his heat and he won't be able to control himself. So to protect herself and the community, Nava and Collin agree for her to lock him up in the basement till the next morning. 

Nava hates to do it, she does. It's hard not to hear the violent snap of his jaws as he tries to separate himself from the silver coated shackles. He's hungry, hungry for blood and hungry for release. 

Collin would do absolutely anything right now to just be able to maul a human then fuck Nava's brains out, in that order. 

Nava may be human, but being mated to a werewolf has her feeling woozy with lust also. They need each other. And who is she to deny their needs?

Nava tightens up her robe and takes the wooden steps down to the basement one by one. She can hear the scrape of his claws across the cement floor the closer she gets. The moon is shining bright on him. 

Nava gasps loudly when she sees her werewolf husband hunched over, growling, an relentlessly clawing at the floor. The chains wrapped around him stop jangling as he gets the first whiff of his mate. 

Nava stops about ten feet in front of  Collin. Sweat's dripping off in that sexy way Nava loves as he inhales and exhales sharply. She can see that he's naked. The only things that's on him are the two shackles on his hands and the heavy, silver coated collar around his neck. 

"Go upstairs, Nava," Collin growls. Her legs shake from the sound of his voice and because of being so close to her mate. "I can't, Alpha," she replies. Nava knows that calling Collin her alpha does something to him inside, but of course that's only apart of her plan. 

Collin lets out a full blown growl but still leaves his head down. "Don't fucking tease me like that, Nava! Now get your ass upstairs like I told you to!" The wolf inside of him is taking more and more of his humanity with each word he speaks. 

Nava's had enough of this back and forth, she walks a few more feet closer to him before sitting. She spreads her legs to let Collin smell the full length of her arousal. His nostrils flare and he pops his head up, red eyes glaring, with the loudest growl she's ever heard him muster come out of him. 

His jaws snap and he starts to claw at the floor, trying hopelessly to reach for his mate. 

Nava thinks to herself that she should be scared. I mean, Collin is a pure bred alpha werewolf that's going through heat and the full moon. He's extremely deadly and extremely horny. He's deadly horny. 

A smile begins on the human's face as she watches her mate continue to try and claw his way to her. 

Nava makes eye contact with the beast that is her husband and holds it. She slides a hand down to her pussy, and opens her lips up with a middle and wedding finger. That small movement making a big impact on Collin's senses. 

At this point, she can see his cock lengthening between his legs. Nava slips two fingers into her sopping wet pussy and they both groan. Her from the feeling, and him from the smell. 

She throws her head back as she begins a rhythm, Collin's growls cheering her on. 

"Nava... Please... Let me... Fuck you. Please, baby." Nava can tell by the space out of his words that Collin is fighting with his wolf for dominance. By the growl at the end of his plea, it's obvious that the wolf is winning. 

Nava rolls her head up to look at the wolf. His angry red eyes are staring at her fingers moving in and out of her wet pussy. 

"Why should I let you?" Nava teases. Collin barks and smashes his hand into the cement floor, he leaves an imprint in it. "God dammit, bitch! I can  smell it on you! I can smell it in you. You're sopping wet for me! Now give me what we both need!" Collin demands, the human side of him completely gone. But she can play at this a little while longer. 

Nava quickly slides her fingers out of her pussy and waves the dripping digits in front of his face, teasing him over the edge. 

The werewolf braces his feet into the wall as he tries to get to his mate, all the while pulling at his collar to get it off. Nava spots a few drops of blood trickling down his neck by his efforts. He's willing to die to get to his mate. 

Nava looks down his body to see that he's leaking pre-come frequently and a little puddle of it is dripping down to the floor. 

A squeak from one of the chains grabs Nava's attention. "Nava!" He sounds more like a wolf miraculously learning how to speak English. 

"You wanna fuck me?" Nava asks in an even toned voice. Collin nods his head furiously. "Then sit back," she commands. Collin doesn't seem to comprehend what she's saying since he continues to try and claw his way toward her. 

"As your mate, I command you to sit back!" Nava yells as she kicks his chest, making him fall back onto the wall. Werewolf mythology is where Nava and her brother, Andrew found out that saying those first three words can make a werewolf mate do anything you want. 

Nava agreed that she wouldn't ever say them, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. She climbs into his lap when he makes no move to disobey. 

When she takes a seat, their genitals are centimeters apart. "Collin, I hope you're in there. If not, then, wolf listen up. I am going to ride you. I am going to fuck myself on your big hard cock until I come. You will not come until I have, and you will not try to take the lead. Are we clear?" Nava asks the wolf. 

He nods his head, panting. Nava lifts up, positioning herself over him. A few drops of her arousal drips onto Collin's hard-on and his tongue lolls in anticipation. 

She sinks down easily onto him because of her body lubricating itself. Collin growls happily, finally getting what he's wanted all. Fucking. Day. 

Collin follows the rules happily. He leans his head back on the wall with his inhuman tongue hanging out while he watches Nava fuck herself on him. 

She braces her hands on the floor on either side of his legs as she grinds down onto him. Her head is thrown back without a worry in the world. Her mind only focused on the hard member inside of her. 

The lewd, wet smacking sound of their activities are the only thing that can be heard in the huge basement, and a few growls from Collin, of course. 

She can feel it. Nava can feel the chase of her orgasm, she just needs that one extra thing. The human yanks at the werewolf's collar, making him look at her. His eyes are lidded with only slits of red showing through. 

"Bite me, Alpha. Bite me," she commands. His clawed hands wrap around her hips, pulling her neck closer to his mouth. All the while getting her to grind harder onto him. 

Nava can see his fangs lengthen as he leans into her neck. She lets out a gasp at the first meet of his teeth to her neck before moaning incoherencies as she topples over into orgasm. 

When she's done, Collin leans in a little more to lick the wound closed, but Nava leans back to avoid his tongue. 

"No, just come, just come," Nava instructs. Collin's face turns even more feral as he flips them so Nava's on her back on the floor, and he's on top, pounding into her. She's a bit over sensitive from before, but it doesn't last long, because Collin's coming in her a few moments later. 

He lets out a growl that shakes the windows and makes Nava shiver. When he's done, his human features start to become more predominant. Collin finally licks the bite wound before leaning back onto the wall. 

"Thank you, Love," Collin pants. The full moon is still too powerful on him for his fangs to retract and for his eyes to turn back to green, but other than that, he's human. 

Nava stands on shaky feet and tightens up her robe. "No problem, Alpha. We both needed it," she leans down and gives him a quick kiss before turning to leave. "See you in the morning. "

Collin smiles to himself as he watches his mate go up the stairs. 


End file.
